Shingeki no Free!
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: The characters of Attack on Titan meet the world of Free!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At an early age Levi realized that swimming was about the only non-shitty thing in the world. He believed water to be his friend and his female classmates shipped him with the school pool. However competition never really mattered to him it was always just Levi and swimming. Now Levi hardly swims anymore.

The teen sighs as he sinks deeper into his morning bath.

"Levi~" Eren's voice echoes throughout his house.

The door to Levi's bathroom creaks open as Eren steps inside.

"Hey Levi come on we're going to be late for school."

See if Levi thought the girls shipping him with the school pool was bad he only had to wait till middle school for them to switch the ship to Levi and Eren.

Levi sighs and climbs out his bathtub showing off his swimsuit clad body and many muscles, walking off to get changed. Five minutes later the pair head off to Iwatobi High School.

"So Levi I petted an abnormally tiny kitten this morning."

Eren excitedly tries to make conversation with his expressionless friend but fails miserably, and in no time at all they arrive at school.

The school bell rings as the pair sit down next to each other at the back of the room with Levi next to the window because cliches.

Sasha, the home room teacher, makes her way into the classroom greeting the class. The woman pulls out a boiled potato and begins the role.

"Is miss Ackerman Levi here today?" The teacher questions between bites.

"Umm ma'am Levi is a guy and his name doesn't even sound like a girl's name."

"Oh yes Eren you're right! I'm sorry this food stain made it a little hard to read so I was distracted." The woman sounds genuinely flustered behind her loud chewing.

After that the morning classes went smoothly and soon the lunch bell rings.

"So how did you enjoy home room with potato-sensei?"

Levi and Eren converse as Eren grabs their shared lunch and they travel to eat on the roof.

"Potato-sensei?" Levi looks skeptically at his friend.

"Yeah. She brought in a box of boiled potatoes the first day and ate them all in class. So someone called her potato-sensei, and so far it's stuck."

The pair climb the stairs to the roof and eat. Levi's lunch of course contains mackerel and tea.

As they eat Eren stares suspiciously at a girl across the roof with a messy ponytail and glasses. She seems familiar to him but he can't figure out why. He stops when he realizes the girl is squirming under his gaze.

Finally Levi finishes his last sip of tea and the duo make their way across the roof and down the stairs. Suddenly a familiar voice cuts through the air.

"Suicidal Bastard, Heichou"

Eren and Levi look at each other.

"Suicidal Bastard?" Eren ponders the name.

"Heichou" Levi mutters.

A lightbulb illuminates. The duo gasp looking up at each other surprised and down the stairs in recognition. They both say in unison "Oh my gosh it's ..."

A/N: Ooohhh who is it who is it. If anyone can guess the "Nagisa" of the story I'll post another chapter tonight (to be honest I'll probably post one anyway but hey you can have bragging rights whoooo.) Please review and check out my other story if you like. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jean!" The pair both shout the brunet's name down the corridor.

"Hey guys I can finally be with you again." Jean smirks and waves at us.

"It's so good to see you again horseface." Eren runs down the stairs and ruffles the freshman's hair.

"Hey don't push it buddy." Jean pushes Eren away cautiously.

Levi just stares slightly surprised yet still pretty emotionless. However unbeknownst to the group the girl from the roof spies on them.

"So did you guys hear about the swim club. They're finally tearing it down." Jean paces a bit obviously agitated after delivering the news.

"Man it's sad to see the place go but humanity must push onward." Eren clamps his hand on Jean and Levi's shoulders solemnly.

Levi ignores this in favor of a fantasy about a pool and some tea.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should visit the old place one more time." Jean smirks again and wiggles his eyebrows.

"But that would be trespassing Jean and I really don't think that's advisable. Plus who knows what may be lurking in there." Eren crosses his arms in a gesture of finality.

"Oh so you're scared." Jean taunts the poor upperclassman.

"Ok um no Jean just no. Why would I, Eren Jaeger the Suicidal Bastard, be afraid of some old building that's ridiculous. Ha, ha!" Eren clutches onto a still zoned out Levi, a bit fearful.

"Uh huh so why are you clinging onto your boyfriend." Jean smirks laughing at Eren's shocked face he opens his mouth to reply when Levi interjects.

"No the pool and I are just friends...with benefits." Jean and Eren stare blankly at their friend who has already traveled back into lala land. Jean sighs.

"So Levi do you want to come with us, and before you say no let me remind you that there's a pool." Levi's normally expressionless eyes sparkle, and the decision is made.

Before long Potato-sensei shoos the students out of the classroom and the school day ends.

A few hours later the trio meet up at the train station and head out to the old swim club. The sun outside the speeding train begins to set and by the time they arrive at the dilapidated swim club, stars provide the light in the navy blue sky.

"Alright so just as a precaution I packed us some salt to ward off ghosts." Jean proudly holds out a bag of white powder as Eren shivers. Levi eyes the bag suspiciously and dips a finger into the powder and licks it.

"Hmm choice...sugar." Levi disapprovingly stares Jean down.

"Uh well you know it's the thought that counts. " Jean laughs awkwardly while Eren pales a few shades.

Flashlights in hand the three make their way into the crumbling building ahead. The wind flows freely through cracks in the walls making hissing noises freaking them out especially Eren who clutches tightly to Levi.

Suddenly a shadow appears at the end of the hallway in front of them. Eren squeaks and the other two squint to see who or what the other intruder is.

"Hello Levi it's been quite a while." A tall blond haired, captain America wannabe emerges from the shadows.

"Erwin?!" The three teens stare shocked at the person in front of them.

"So Levi let's race." Erwin turns his cap around on his head Ash Ketchum style.

Levi nods silently and solemnly. The two make their way down the hall leaving Jean and Eren to catch up.

When the rivals reach the pool room they immediately begin stripping...to their swimsuits (gosh perverts.)

"Wait guys stop!" Eren rushes at the two and shines his flashlight into the empty concrete pool.

Erwin grunts disinterestedly and the two begin redressing. When he finishes, Erwin storms off then stops abruptly, turning around.

"Oh and I have no use for this dumb thing." Erwin chucks the trophy the four of them had won together back in elementary school and continues storming out the building as Levi, Eren, Jean stare at the the retreating back of Sir Salty.

A/N: Hey! :3 Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story and please review (pretty please O_O). Also shoutout to the people who favorited and followed my story you guys are the best. See if you can guess who Rei is before tomorrow's chapter. Bye ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It feels like it as all just a dream."

"Levi we were called out by the principal for trespassing and only got off the hook because he thinks our teacher may be a bit crazy." Eren laments the situation as the group relaxes outside the school on the grass.

"Yeah, didn't you guys say she taught you about the art of preparing food during your literature lesson?" Jean also seems to find faults in their home room teacher's teaching style.

"Not only that but she brought a live deer, don't ask me how, and killed and skinned it in front of us." Levi ignores the two as usual and begins reading Attack on Titan Fanfiction, thoroughly enjoying the character called "Haru Nanase."

"So do you guys think Erwin goes here." Jean poses the question and for once Levi pays attention.

"Umm wouldn't we have seen him already if he did I mean he looks like a wannabe Captain America." Jean and Eren nod, but the two decide to search the lockers anyway.

They search that afternoon and finally Eren finds a lead.

"Hey Jean look, Smith. Wait, what? Hanji Zoë Smith. Oh now I remember that's Erwin's sister."

A girl with a messy brown ponytail and glasses loiters outside Levi's house. She sighs and turns away as no one answers the door. Turning around, she comes face to face with Jean and Eren.

"So Hange I guess you decided to go to Iwatobi too." Jean converses with the girl as the three have gone to some random pavilion-type thing overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, call me Hanji." The girl pouts a bit.

"What the actual fuck is the difference." Jean looks genuinely confused.

"I heard you pronounce it with an "e" at the end instead of an "i"." She corrects the obviously uneducated swine.

"Oh my gosh they sound the same!" Eren finally decides to interject with the real question that should be asked.

"So Hanji why were you standing outside Levi's house." Hanji gives an embarrassed and awkward look.

"Oh umm I wanted to know about my brother. He transferred to Samezuka, a boarding school, so he hasn't been home yet. "

"Wait he went to Samezuka the swimming powerhouse?" Jean seems amazed by the news.

After they finish the three split ways and Jean and Eren head to Levi's house, and when they arrive, they confront him relaying their encounter.

"And so that's why we should go to Sanezuka." Eren finishes his speech with a flourish.

"Yeah Levi let's go see Erwin." Jean inputs his reasons also.

"No, we literally saw him just yesterday." Levi stubbornly refuses to budge in his answer.

"Oh my gosh we don't have time for this. If you go, you get to get in the pool." Eren impatiently makes the only argument Levi would care about.

"Pool." Levi's eyes sparkle excitedly.

The three immediately head for Samezuka.

A/N : Hi :3 I'm really sorry this chapter is so short and late. I have the SAT this Saturday and All region is the 12th and we have a chair test tomorrow so I had to study and practice because I'm applying for early college and I absolutely adore my precious, darling flute. Thanks so much sallycoombs and SabrinaW99 for your reviews you guys made my day and I'm glad you caught my 50% Off reference. Also it'll a bit longer before "Rei" is revealed. Sorry about that but still see if you can guess who it will be by reviewing or sending me a private message. As always reviews are appreciated. Heart you guys.


End file.
